


Первая встреча

by leshi, WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leshi/pseuds/leshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021
Summary: Виктор знакомит Юри с родителями
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Первая встреча




End file.
